Makai Senki Story: Si'Helm
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: Follow the tale of Akuma, the last of the Dragon-kin, as he fights to free the Netherworld of Si'Helm from the tyranical Overlord Shara along with his friends in order to find the missing Dragon-kin that left the world. Rated for language and certain situtations


**Prologue: The Dragon Child**

**A/N: Welcome to my first Disgaea story, Makai Senki Story: Si'Helm. This story has mostly OC's as the Main Characters with cameo appearances by other Disgaea characters. This story was inspired by Overlord Mao's: Makai Hell Story This story will be updated pretty frequently along with my other stories. Anyway, enjoy this first chapter.**

**The Netherworld.**

**A dark, twisted world where lawlessness, chaos, and hate rules.**

**The inhabitants are beings that come from human's nightmares.**

**Monsters, Demons, Demon Lords.**

**And ones who are powerful enough to rule over all of them. The Overlords.**

**This is the story of a Dragon child, looking for his lost people.**

"Here looks like a great spot. Hurry up Akuma!" a middle-aged woman called to the running child.

"I-I'm coming Mom!" Akuma said as he ran full-out to catch up to his mother.

Akuma was a child at the age of 14. He had bright red hair and green eyes. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans. He and his mother were going for a picnic in the woods.

"Akuma, how many times have I told you not to stray to far from me? A monster could have grabbed you!" Akuma's mom reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry mom. It's just, I saw it again!"

Akuma's Mom just sighed. "Why are you so interested in Prinnies? They're just the souls of sinful humans."

Akuma just kicked a rock in front of him. "Well, I just wanted to talk to him. The other villagers don't like me all that much."

Akuma's Mom flinched when he said this. It was true, barely any of the other villagers talked to Akuma because they knew he was a Demon. Demons were not welcome in the village of Dragal as they always cause some sort of ruckus. There were only a few exceptions to this rule. Akuma was one of them, as he mysteriously appeared on a woman's doorstep when he was an infant. She raised him as her own and she never showed any indifference to Akuma. Her love for him was unconditional. Akuma knew about his Demon blood, but he never said anything about it to his Mother.

"Akuma, I know it's hard, but you have to stay positive. I'm sure there are some people that like you."

"I guess…"

"Now don't give me that face. C'mon, let's eat, I made your favorite!" Akuma's Mom said as she pulled out her basket.

"Yay! Meat Buns!" Akuma cheered as he dug in to his meal.

-Village of Dragal, Akuma's home-

"Now Akuma, I want you to stay home. I have to go to work and I want you to be safe." Akuma's Mom said as she grabbed her purse.

"Okay Mom!"

Akuma's Mom closed the front door to the house. Akuma then went into his room and watched T.V. He always enjoys learning about the Netherworld's history, so he always took this alone time to learn about new things.

"The Dragon-Kin tribe, that once ruled the Netherworld of Si'Helm, is now almost completely wiped out. Ever since the mysterious death of their leader, Emperor Akuma, the Dragon-Kin had disappeared from Si'Helm. But they do say that once in a lifetime, a Dragon-Kin will be born to try to bring back their tribe." The woman on the T.V said to another reporter.

Akuma looked at the T.V with interest. 'That guy has the same name as me! Maybe Mom knows who he is.' Akuma thought as he kept watching.

Eventually, minutes turned into hours as Akuma kept soaking in the information about the Dragon-kin tribe. A few minutes later, he heard the door to his house open. He ran to see his Mom walk through the door.

"Hi Akuma! How was your day?" Akuma's Mom asked as she put her purse down.

"It was cool! I saw on T.V a tribe called the Dragon-kin."

Akuma's Mom was perplexed. "Dragon-kin? Never heard of them. What are they?"

Akuma told her everything he learned with stars in his eyes. Even about the tribe's former leader, Emperor Akuma. As she heard all of this, she grew more interested about Si'Helm past, as well as Akuma's.

"Akuma, come with me." Akuma's Mom said as she got near the door.

"Huh? Why Mom?" Akuma asked.

"I want to ask the village elder about the Dragon-kin, if he knows anything about them."

Akuma looked confused, "Why would the Elder know anything about the Dragon-kin?"

"He's been here longer than any of us. He also might know where you came from."

-Village of Dragal, Elder's Home-

The Elder of Dragal sat near his stove as he prepared some relaxing tea for his guests. He was one of the few villagers that didn't hate Akuma. He always entertained him with stories of his past that Akuma always found interesting. He thought of the boy like the grandson he never had.

"Now what can I do for you today Lambia and Akuma?" The Elder asked as he poured tea into three glasses.

"Elder, do you know anything about the Dragon-kin?" Lambia (Akuma's Mom) asked.

The Elder suddenly dropped the pot of tea. He felt sweat drop down his head as he thought of the Dragon-kin.

Akuma was next to the Elder as he picked up the metal tea pot and placed next to the counter. "What's wrong Elder?"

The Elder turned around, looking like he had seen a ghost. "I'm sorry, it's just I never thought I'd hear the name of the tribe that plagued this world for so many years again."

Lambia got suspious. "What do you mean, 'again'?"

The Elder sighed. "Back when I was young, I had fought against a Dragon-kin. That fight, I will never forget the brutal pain he caused me. The Dragon-kin have a natural blood lust, they find no greater pleasure than killing their victims. They show no mercy and their rage is their greatest weapon." The Elder stopped for a minute and took a deep breath. "Why do you want to know about this monsters?"

Lambia stood up from her chair. "I wanted to know if the Dragon-kin had any connection with Akuma. Surely you know something about where he came from."

The Elder sat down and looked at Akuma. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if Akuma has any connections with this tribe. He doesn't act like them, the boy has no rage, no anger. All I know is that he is a demon, nothing else."

"Mom, you don't think I'm one of these Dragon-kin do you?" Akuma asked as he walked up to his mother.

Before she could give him an answer, a man burst through the door, wanting to see the elder.

"Elder, there is an emergency!" The man said as he fell to the floor.

"What is it Amos!?"

"D-Demons are attacking the village!"

-Village of Dragal, Town Square-

"Hahahahahahahaha! That's right you humans! Die!" The demon yelled as he threw a fire ball at a house.

"Calm down Prometheus, we're here to kill the child, not kill the humans." Another demon said as she put his hands down.

Prometheus grinned. "But that's no fun; I wanted to hear them scream in pain. It's like music to me!"

The demon girl rolled her eyes. "Damn sadist…"

"Hey! Who the hell are you two!?"

The two demons looked to see a woman with blonde hair wearing a dress along with a red haired fourteen year old boy, and an elderly man.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Pandora! Some powerless fools! Do you really want to get in our way?"

The woman just walked up to the pair. "First off, my name is Lambia, not fool. And second, you better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

Pandora looked at Lambia blankly. "What, are you gonna fight us?"

Prometheus drew his scythe from behind his back. "Yeah! Bring it on bitch! I'll kill you!"

Lambia brought out a dagger from her satchel and pointed at Prometheus. "If you want a fight, you got one!" She turned around at looked at Akuma. "Akuma, hide someplace safe, don't come out until I tell you, okay?"

Akuma nodded "Right, please be safe." He said as he took the Elder and hid.

"Get ready bitch!" Prometheus yelled as he charged at Lambia.

Lambia blocked the scythe with her dagger and punched Prometheus in his face. Prometheus just smiled through the hit and head butted Lambia. Staggering backwards, Lambia flipped out of the way of Prometheus's scythe and threw a dagger at his chest. The dagger sunk into his chest, but that only served to make him angrier as he kept on charging at her with his scythe.

Lambia saw the crazed look in Prometheus's eyes. The insane bloodlust of a demon showed itself as he kept trying to slice her.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Prometheus's swinging arm.

"Wha-! Pandora! What are you doing!?" He yelled at her.

Pandora sighed at him. "You're taking too long. This is why you can't get too worked up. Anger blinds you too much for you to deal a decisive hit."

Prometheus scoffed at her. "Then why don't you try to hit her!?"

"Gladly."

Lambia saw Pandora pull out a staff from her back. The staff was made out of a blue crystal with dark runes surrounding it. As Pandora waved it around, Lambia found herself unable to move from her spot. She became frantic and tried to move or twist her body in away way to escape, but to no avail as she stood still.

A dark aura poured out of Pandora's body as her staff glowed an eerie red color.

"Bite, Sune-ku!"

Pandora shot a wave of red steams at Lambia. As they touched her, she felt like she was being bitten by thousands of snakes. The sheer pain of it almost made her pass out, but Pandora wasn't done yet.

"Claw, Raion!"

She swung her staff like a sword and three dark waves closed in on Lambia and slashed her body, leaving deep lacerations on her body.

Pandora lifted her staff one more time.

"Fall, Tsurugi Nagareboshi!"

An emblem appeared in the sky as Pandora waved her staff in the air. It opened to revel a small, sword-shaped meteor. Lambia tried so desperately to move, but as the sword crashed into the ground, she only managed to save herself from being skewered by it.

The size of the explosion decimated half of the village and its inhabitants. Leaving a huge hole in its wake, and inside it, a barely breathing Lambia.

Prometheus and Pandora floated down into the crater to look at the dying woman. "Do you now see the vast difference between our powers? You never stood a chance against demons."

Prometheus lifted his scythe and put it near Lambia's neck. "Nighty night, bitch!"

"Stop it!"

The two looked to see Akuma glaring angrily at them. They felt a deep sense of loathing from him.

Lambia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Akuma looked completely different, his hands turned into dragon-like claws and his eyes had a demons blood-lust.

'He's a Dragon-kin.'

"Get the hell away from my mother!" He yelled at them.

Prometheus started laughing. "Oh please! If your mommy couldn't hurt us, what makes you think that you can hurt us? Right Pandora?" She didn't respond to him. "Pandora?"

"He's not human Prometheus. He's the one she sent us to kill."

"Oh, so he's the dragon?"

"Shut up!" Akuma screamed at them. He brought up his arm to point at them.

Pandora noticed that he wasn't like other demons. He was had inhibitions within him. "Your hands are shaking. Is it from anger, or fear?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Akuma ran up to Pandora with incredible speed to slash at her, but he was blocked by Prometheus's scythe and was slashed on his right arm and his chest. Akuma screamed in pain before he was hit in the face by Pandora's staff.

Prometheus scoffed. "What a weakling, not even worth the kill," He put his scythe away and walked out of the crater.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pandora said as she teleported in front of him.

"I'm going back to the castle, forget the kid. That wound I gave his is pretty deep, no way is he gonna live through that. Our mission is done."

Pandora sighed. This would not sit well with their master. "Very well, let's go."

They two demons teleported away as they left Akuma and Lambia for dead.

"Damnit! T-This can't be happening!" Akuma yelled as he lay in a pool of his own blood. "Wait, MOM!" Finding the strength to do so, Akuma managed to get up and limp to his mother's body. Her breathing was harsh and she was losing too much blood. She wasn't going to make it.

But he didn't want to believe it.

"Mom, c'mon, let's get you to the nurse." Akuma said as he tried to pick up Lambia's body.

"N-No Akuma, it's too late for me. I'm bleeding out."

"No don't say that! I'm gonna get you to the nurse and she'll heal you. She has too!"

Lambia placed her hand on her son's face. "I love you Akuma, I love you as though I gave birth to you. You were always *cough* my pride and joy. I didn't care that others judged me for loving you, you are the sweetest demon I have ever met."

Tears started to trail down Akuma's face. "N-No, don't talk like that."

Lambia took out a necklace that had a jewel in it. She took the jewel out and with her last remaining strength, crushed it. A divine light appeared in the sky and bathe them in a warm glow. From the sky, an Angel appeared and fell right next to Lambia.

"What is you need Lambia?" The young Angel girl asked.

"Please, heal my son, Akuma. I- *cough* *cough* I want him to live." Lambia begged to the Angel.

"Are you sure? Your body is already beyond repair. If you wish for this, you will die." The Angel warned.

"No! Mom, don't do this!" Akuma begged as he held his mother's hand.

"Akuma, listen to me. I want you to live, so you can get stronger. I want you to promise me, that- *cough* that you will avenge me."

"B-But mom…"

Lambia managed to lift her head to give Akuma a kiss on the forehead. "Akuma, you are a Dragon-kin. You have the power to become stronger than any of us."

"T-Take the wish… Be strong." Akuma begged one final time to his mother.

"No, you must know, that the reason I'm doing this *cough* is because I love you more than anything in the world. The day you showed up at my front door was the happiest day of my life. I want you to live because you're my son. And any mother would do the same for her child, adopted or not."

Lambia hugged Akuma one final time before looking at the Angel. "I'm ready, heal him."

The Angel brought up her hand, and Akuma was covered in a bright light. When it faded, his wounds were gone and he felt all his energy return.

Lambia smiled at the Angel. "Thank you so much Almina."

The Angel smiled sadly as she disappeared before their eyes. Soon after she left, a figure in a black cloak showed up.

"You… come… with… me…" The figure said slowly.

Lambia felt her sprit come out of her body and was now standing next to the figure. "Thank you Death."

"MOM!"

Lambia turned to gaze at her son, one final time. "Goodbye Akuma, may we meet again very soon."

"What does that mean!? Mom!" Akuma tried to grab her but his hands just phased right through her body. Lambia walked with Death to the top of the crater. Suddenly, the Red Moon appeared in the sky and Death and Lambia drifted away into the dark sky.

As he saw his mother disappear into the Red Moon, Akuma fell to the ground and started crying. Slowly but surely, all the surviving villagers gathered around the crater to see Akuma in it.

Taking one deep breath, Akuma yelled up into the night sky.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY !"

**End of Prologue: The Dragon Child**

**Here is the prologue. All I can say is that when I was writing the ending, I was listening to Sorrowful Angel so I could write something sad and tragic. Anyway, the next chapter of should be out when I write the next chapter of Delinquent's Affection. So please hit that review button and tell me if I did a good job, or if I can do better. Thanks everyone!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


End file.
